Panzerfaust 60
History The Panzerfaust was a shaped charge, recoiless anti-tank weapon used by the Germans toward the end of WWII. Easily iconic and recognizable in its time (and extensive players of WWII video games), the 'tank fist' was the most suitable infantry anti-tank weapon of its time, with over six variants designed. This was particularly due to it being lightweight and managable by standard infantry compared to heavier weapons such as the Panzerschreck. It was highly effective against all but the heaviest armor, however it had an extremely short range. It was designed to be easily produced and extremly easy to handle. Suggested Tactics in Gameplay Cherish this weapon! The Panzerfaust is seen on multiple levels in the Brothers in Arms series and, with the exception of Hell's Highway, is the only available anti-tank weapon. Especially present on levels where the player has control of an allied tank or are up against enemy tanks, two shots from these babies would usually be enough to bring an average tank down. There are two main points you have to learn regarding using the Panzerfaust and those are avoiding it, and of course, the trickier of the two, using it. Avoiding it is simple. Take out soldiers with Panzerfausts before asking your own tank to move in. The enemy soldiers will not bother wasting their precious Panzerfausts on you or your men so don't worry about that. If you wish to figure out which groups of enemies have Panzerfausts, you can ask your tank to move in a little and on occasion, the rocketing shell fired from the Panzerfaust is easy to see. This is a risky maneuver though and it is much wiser to simply look out for which enemy groups have crates stacked next to them. Using the Panzerfaust, on the other hand, is a very tricky thing to do for beginners. First and foremost, you must remember that every shot has to count as these weapons are hard to get. Note that, HARD TO GET, not scarce. Why? Simply because in most levels you must ask either your men or tank to lure the enemy tank away for you to rush to a crate which supplies you with infinite Panzerfausts. This is one of the hardest gameplay points in the game, as your men (and tanks) are at risk here. Once you have grabbed a Panzerfaust (you may only carry one at a time) you have to learn how to fire the weapon. Unlike the other firearms in BIA, the Panzerfaust's leaf sight is extremely useful. Note the sharp jagged sight which will determine your rocket's point. But the thing you have to remember is that these things fire in an arc so aim the sharp sight just slightly above the tank's turret before firing the rocket. Firing at the front will not work either, you have to deal the rocket either to the side or back. If you are at a close range, you may simply fire the rocket withour raising it above the enemy armor. Other than heavily armored tanks, these anti-armor weapons can also be used against artillery weapons such as cannons and you can simply rush right in front of them and fire it. Category: weapons